Love in War
by ashootingstar
Summary: The only reason any of them survived this long was because they had something to fight for: a family. A collection of drabbles for the cuties of Fire Emblem: Awakening.
1. Of a young exalt and late nights

**I don't know where I'm going with this but I suppose it'll be a drabble series (/cough meaning I need somewhere to vent all my fe:a feels or I swear I will eXPLODE)**

**This first drabble will be Chrom x avatar robin because smexy prince alert.**

**I'll also be taking requests, so feel free to drop a review stating which pairing/any prompt you'd like me to write ^ w ^**

**I don't own fire emblem unfortunately :(((((( **

* * *

The air held a tangy, metallic taste to it.

_A storm_, Robin thought as she got ready for bed after another tiring day of fighting and death. She eyed her strategy books sitting on her wooden desk guiltily. She really should be looking over their battle plans for the next day and checking inventories, and she did promise Lon'qu she'd look into his stats and how he could further improve his swordplay…

...but the bed that belonged to the Exalt and her seemed to be looking at her imploringly. Robin shook her head and grimaced, knowing she _had_ to get some sleep if her thoughts were becoming that loopy. _As if beds had eyes, _her thoughts wandered. Wandered to thoughts of her husband and how she had barely seen him the whole day, and as she hastily slipped on her sleeping shift, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, dark blue hair echoed in their children tickling her cheek as Chrom rested his head on his wife's shoulder. "I missed you."

Robin smiled and touched his arm, warm and firm as they held her tightly. "I barely heard you come in. Looks like someone's stealth has improved by quite a bit… Chrom?" Her voice turned questioning as she turned her head to get a better view of the unusually silent Exalt. His arms loosened as she turned to face him, a hand coming up to touch his cheek and feeling moisture wet her fingers.

Oh.

It was one of those nights.

They weren't often, but whenever the young prince's walls fell, he made sure the feelings he considered a weakness were always kept in check in front of his army. Only his wife was familiar with them— of the long nights he spent awake, afraid to go to sleep lest the nightmares pull him under and leave him gasping for breath and in tears when he woke up, a tightness in his chest that could only be alleviated by gentle touches and soothing murmurs from the woman next to him. She would stay awake with him on those nights, running her fingers through his hair as he lay on her lap, a book in her free hand. In the morning, there would be some cheeky teasing from the older members of the army of their "nightly activities" that left them so tired in the morning— as if they hadn't slept a wink. But they laughed it off, exchanging secret looks with each other as Morgan feigned vomiting and Lucina covered his ears.

Of course Chrom felt guilty that Robin kept awake with him no matter how many times she said it was alright. But he felt guiltier about the fact that he was glad she did; without her, he didn't know what state he would be in.

Because on those nights, he would miss Emm so much it felt like a knife twisting in his gut, and the pain of her death would be fresh again just like that rainy day.

"Let's get you to bed," Robin murmured, gently slipping her husband's armour off and placing Falchion next to the bed before slipping in, holding out her arms and smiling softly even though her heart ached for Chrom. He sighed, a long weary sigh as her arms came around him, holding him as he did to her on every other mundane night. Burying his face into his wife's neck, Chrom allowed himself to cry.

"I miss her, Robin."

"I know."

* * *

**Review if you wanna, requests would be greaaaaat because I am out of ideas atm. **


	2. Of dishonest feelings and a wyvern

**Hi! It's me again heheheh. Thank you to my two reviewers and any favorites and story alerts I got! I was really happy and surprised. **

**To my anon reviewer, here's your (questionably fluffy) Stahl x Cherche and baby boy Gerome and Minervykins ;) Coincidentally I married them off in my playthrough as well. **

**I don't own fire emblem. Weh.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"-a healer! Where's Lady Lissa?!"

"Hey, what's a little healing magic to a dark mage? Have no fear, Henry is here— the thought of all that blood is _exciting_—"

Gerome gave an annoyed huff as Minerva licked her raw meat delicately, raising her head to sniff around the tree she was used to sleeping and eating under. She snuck a glance at her owner. It was far too noisy for his taste, she knew.

"No! ...I mean, please, uncle Henry, stay away from uncle Stahl for now. I'm sure I can find Mother or Aunt Lissa soon..."

Gerome felt his hand twitch slightly as he continued to pet Minerva. Had he heard his father's –_no_,_ that man_, he corrected himself, he had no emotional connections to that man at all—name? Was he injured? Not that he cared, of course.

"Lucina, I can help! Mother's been teaching me some healing-"

"Gods, Morgan, I told you to stay with Nah! Uncle Stahl's wound is pretty deep, so I'm going to go look for an experienced healer-"

The hand on Minerva's flank tensed, fingers unconsciously digging into the wyvern's skin as she hissed in discomfort, startling Gerome out of his eavesdropping. "Oh, Gods, I'm sorry Minervykins." He crooned, patting the place he had gripped as she huffed and gave him her best sardonic stare, as much as a wyvern could look as such. He fiddled with his mask, narrowing his eyes at her as he ran fingers through brown hair.

"I know what you're thinking. No. I do not wish to form any attachments and _no_, I am not worried." Minerva stared at him. _Young master, you are a bad liar._

"I'm really not!" Gerome insisted indignantly, preparing to put on his mask again. Honestly, the mask made it hard for him to see but he'd rather trip over the heavy, hardback books the chief tactician left around camp a thousand times than allow people to see how vulnerable his emotions made him. Minerva exhaled, the sound suspiciously mimicking that of a sigh before she nudged her young master's hands—_ hard. _He dropped his mask in surprise, but before he could protest, the wyvern was already shepherding him from behind the tree and towards Stahl's tent.

"Minervykin- Minerva! Stop that!" He hissed, feeling his palms turning sweaty from the curious gazes they were receiving. "I said stop it this instant!" Minerva snorted in mocking agreement, pausing in her nudging before hefting her head underneath Gerome and flipping upwards so her rider found himself on her back, all the air knocked out of him. "_Honestly_, this is ridiculous behaviour Minervy…a—" The wyvern made haste to her third favourite human, right after her young master's mother and young master himself. She could smell the scent of blood from his tent and they had come close enough to hear yelps of pain coming from the entrance.

As soon as they reached, Minerva jerked forwards so Gerome was thrown forward, landing inside the tent, his yelp of pain coinciding with his father's as Stahl, Cherche, Lissa, Chrom and Robin looked up. Gerome hastily got on his feet, feeling his face turn red again and cursing the fact that he hadn't brought his mask. _Damn it, Minervykins._

"I was just… passing by." He muttered, his eyes unable to help themselves from glancing over at Stahl and noticing the stained bandages around his torso and the pained expression on Stahl's face, worry clouding Cherche's expression as she stood over her husband, an arm around his shoulder and a hand clutching his.

Rage.

Gerome blinked, surprised when he realised he was feeling extremely angry. Angry towards the person who had made that man suffer such a painful wound. He wanted to see Minerva tear open the bastard, or better yet, stab the culprit himself and watch the light leave their eyes. "We should leave," he heard Robin say softly, ushering her husband and sister-in-law out of the tent. "I'm sure Stahl will feel better soon."

Silence descended as the trio left the room, Gerome continuing to stare intently at the floor as his parents exchanged looks, Cherche biting back a mischievous giggle at how dishonest their son was with his feelings. Both of them found it adorable.

"…Gerome?" Stahl's cheerful voice broke the silence, the young wyvern rider reluctantly looking up to meet his father's gaze. He hated how the rage he felt immediately dissipated as his father smiled at him gently, stretching out a hand to his son. "I'm alright, if that's what you wanted to ask." Gerome choked, stuttering slightly as he frowned at the floor. "I wasn't going to." But he took two steps closer to his father, within arm's reach.

He felt a firm hand grasp his wrist as Stahl turned him to face his parents, letting go of Cherche's hand to reach up and grip his son's chin, peering at his face intently. "Wh-what?!" Gerome muttered, attempting to break out of his father's grasp. "He has your eyes," Stahl commented happily, turning to grin at Cherche as she smiled, nodding and feeling pride well up in her chest.

"He does. And your smile." Both father and son turned to her, Gerome momentarily forgetting his discomfort.

"You've never seen his smile."

"You've never seen me smile."

Cherche giggled as the two men she loved most in her life exchanged glances before her stoic son looked away again, the redness creeping up his neck betraying his unfeeling expression. "You do. Trust me, it's a mother's instinct."

There was a pause before Gerome spoke.

"…Father."

Stahl's eyebrows shot up, his shock mirrored in Cherche's expression.

"I hope you feel better. I'll see you later."

Gerome turned to leave, a hand coming up to cover the embarrassment he felt, and a warm happiness in his chest as he led Minerva away. "Come, Minervykins. And don't pull that stunt again or you'll be hunting for your own dinner."

* * *

"…He called me father." Stahl repeated for the fourth time, his mouth still hanging open. Cherche smiled and shut her husband's jaw for him, pressing her lips to his before taking a hand and tugging him towards their bed.

"There'll be many more occasions for him to do so. Now it's rest for you, miste— Stahl!" She gasped as her husband crushed her to him, careful to avoid his wound as he pressed a kiss to her nose, laughing happily.

"He called me father! That's even better than an extra helping of breakfast, _Gods—_"

Cherche narrowed her eyes playfully. "Even better than the perfume I use?"

"Well…"

* * *

**Cherche's question about the perfume was actually from their A or B support conversation. Or C. (in which Stahl sniffs Cherche's cloak like a fricking perVERT) I also like the idea of all the kids calling everyone aunt and uncle. **

**Hope you guys liked it. Reviews would make me very happy, hinthint. Next up will be a requested Robin x our sexy myrmidon champion and does anyone know how to pronounce his name? I pronounce it lawn-chew but apparently it's officially pronounce lawn-koo and that's just hella weird man. **

**-star**


	3. Of jealousy and potato stew

**Hi! Thank you so much for the nice feedback and reviews. They really made my day and I'm glad people find all these cuties in-character so far. **

**I donut own Fire Emblem. Hahaha, geddit. Donut. **

**Well here's Lawnkoo x Robin with a side of Morgan.**

* * *

"En garde, fath- _ow_!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to yell like a madman before you try to pull a "surprise" attack, Morgan?"

Morgan pushed himself off the ground with a wince, Lon'qu sighing as he sheathed his sword before grabbing his son by the shoulders and turning him around to check that he didn't accidentally injure him. The boy was not yet a man, and the protective instinct in Lon'qu flared everytime Morgan was knocked down during sparring despite the careful measures he took to withhold the full force of his blows.

"As I expected, you have amazingly fast reactions, dad." Morgan grinned at his father, wiping at his nose and sniffling a little before sneezing loud enough for the entire army to hear. Lon'qu winced before letting out a short breath and reaching a hand out to ruffle his son's hair. "No, you're just unnecessarily loud. Just like your mother," he muttered, pushing Morgan toward the tent he and the army's best strategist shared. Morgan's tent was farther away from theirs, something Robin was unhappy about (and Lon'qu as well, though he pretended to remain apathetic) but it couldn't be helped, seeing as he was sharing it with Owain and seemed happy to be rooming with someone he considered an older brother of sorts.

"Get my cloak and put it on. I don't want you catching a cold." He said in a tone leaving no room for argument. Morgan pouted, but went inside to retrieve his father's cloak. Secretly, he was happy because it was one of the rare times his father showed affection so blatantly. He knew the blows he received during sparring with Lon'qu would only be a quarter of the pounding an enemy force would get, and it made him happy. But at the same time, Morgan thought while gathering up his father's heavy black cloak, he vowed to become stronger so one day the champion fighter wouldn't have to worry about holding back.

"Morgan?" a familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he looked up to find dark brown eyes similar to his peering at him from the bed. "Mother!" Morgan exclaimed happily, hurrying over to her and nearly tripping over the oversized cloak in the process. Robin smiled and put the book she had been reading aside, standing up and taking the cloak from her son before wrapping it around him securely. "The weather _has_ been getting chillier… I should begin adding alcohol to the inventories. Nothing better than that to keep us warm…" she murmured, almost losing herself in her train of thoughts before remembering her son, who was smiling up at her.

Robin grinned and squeezed his cheek, marvelling once again at how she could see Lon'qu in his jaw and nose and herself in his eyes and lips. "Run along and get your dinner. I heard Kjelle is making potato stew tonight." Morgan made a face. "_Kjelle_ is making dinner? Oh, Gods…" He groaned, his mother giggling before she pressed a kiss to her son's head. "You'd better get your share before it runs out."

"I doubt it will…" he muttered, but hugged Robin briefly before moving to leave the tent at the same time Lon'qu was coming in. "Father! Would you like to get dinner together?" A small smile curved the myrmidon's lips before he shook his head. "I will join you later. Kjelle is preparing the food, so make sure you don't eat it unless Sully says it's safe." Morgan groaned again and left the tent, leaving his mother and father alone.

Robin giggled as Lon'qu came in and took off his Killing Edge, placing it by a pile of books on the floor. "Our boy never seems to run out of energy." Robin said fondly, walking over to her husband.

The champion made a noncommittal noise as he picked his sword back up, unsheathing it and settling himself down on the floor to clean it.

The Shepherd's tactician sighed before folding her arms. "Still angry about that?" Lon'qu grunted again, knowing he was acting childish but he was unable to help it. Everything this woman said or did caused him to act in ways he never would've imagined himself behaving. Robin sighed and got down on her knees, pushing the Killing Edge she had forged for him to one side before settling down with her back against him.

"Look, it's not that I want to be around Frederick so much. He just happens to be second-in-command and the next best option when Chrom isn't around." The myrmidon nodded slowly, knowing where his wife was coming from before he felt two hands on his cheeks. "Look at me." He frowned at her, knowing his face must unglamorously be mimicking that of a fish at the moment. "Unhand me, woman—"

"I am _your_ wife, not Frederick's. No matter how much time I have to spend with him, he's not the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." She paused before stroking her husband's cheek. "I love you." Lon'qu sighed as an affectionate smile pulled at his lips. "As I love you." Robin wrapped her arms around his neck before their lips met, his hands resting on her waist as his thumbs rubbed tender circles. "But you must admit it was proper grounds for worry." He murmured against her cheek, moving to press kisses on her jaw and neck. Robin pulled back and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do I have a son with Frederick?"

"Technically, we don't have Morgan yet."

Robin grinned mischievously, slipping a hand under his tunic. "Would you like to work on remedying that?"

"Tsk. Sly woman."

* * *

**Omg Robin you pervert. I wanted to incorporate figs into the short but couldn't find anywhere to fit in. Ah, well. My headcanon that Lon'qu has a phobia of figs will have to wait. **

**I will definitely try my best to get all my requests done, seeing as y'all are so sweet. Thanks so much again. Special thanks to Strawberry Eggs for a lovely review and of course, clearing up how to pronounce Lon'qu's name. ^-^**

**Next up will be male!Robin x our pretty pink Pegasus knight. It might take a few days because I've got stuff on. Weh.**

**-star**


	4. Of clumsiness and tulips

**HI. Here's the next drabble up as promised and it's actually a request for male!Robin and our favorite pegasus rider, Sumia. I'm sorry if it wasn't clear from the pretty pink description and all, I thought it was fitting seeing as her armor is pink and she's just generally very pink hahahah(?) SO YAY.**

**Thank you for the kind feedback as usual. m(_)m**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sumia was upset.

It's not that it was a particularly special day— well, perhaps it was but it would've been strange for Sumia herself to consider it such— but Robin was nowhere to be found. She had looked all over camp for him; in the armory, the sparring area, the kitchen, their tent…

She sighed and shook her head. _You just have to go back to Lovebirds, Sumia. At least she'll spend some time with you. You could even look for Morgan and Cynthia! You've been wanting to have some quality time with them anyway. _Nodding sadly to herself, she turned to head towards the meadow near the stream where the pegasi resided before stopping short and stamping her foot. _No, Sumia! You're going to go find Robin, sit him down and give him a piece of your mind! After all, is it so wrong for a wife to want her husband to be with her on her birthday?!_

"Exactly!" Sumia exclaimed under her breath before turning away from her intended destination and beginning to head back to camp again. Upon reaching her tent, she patted herself on the back. This time, she had only stumbled into Laurent and Panne, tripped over a tree root, and smacked her knee once against the wooden tables strategically placed around the campsite for recreational uses. Birthdays certainly were lucky days.

"Eek!" she shrieked, tripping over another pile of books about flowers at the entrance to the tent shared by the elusive tactician and her.

Warm hands wrapped around her waist as she looked up and met Robin's gaze, an amused twinkle in his eyes. "I apologise, I will remove those books by tonight. I probably have no need for them anymore anyways…" he trailed off, Sumia not quite catching the last part as she righted herself, her cheeks stained red. "You've been reading so many books about flowers recently, why—" she cleared her throat, remembering what she had wanted to do. "I mean," she squared her shoulders, taking a deep breath before glaring at Robin as best as she could. Little did she know she looked no more dangerous than a kitten throwing a hissy fit.

"Robin! Where have you _been_? I was trying to hug you in the morning when I'd just woken but you'd left the bed already so I nearly rolled right off the edge and then… oh, nevermind! Robin, do you even know what day it is today?" She said forlornly. Robin swallowed, forcing himself not to pull her to him and kiss her frown into a smile. "I'm sorry, Sumia. Chrom and I had to discuss a few things in the morning and—"

"You're always with Chrom nowadays! Honestly, Robin, I think if you were female you'd have married him!" She bit her lip, feeling guilty about her outburst. "What I mean to say is, I understand that you have to discuss strategy plans and routes with him and all, but I do wish you'd spend a little time with the children and well, _me_." She sniffed a little, feeling tears well up in her eyes. _Oh, Sumia you big baby! Don't you dare cry now!_

"A-after all, today is… it's my—"

Before she could finish her sentence, she found something dangling in front of her eyes. Wiping away the tears that were obscuring her vision, she gasped as Robin held out the necklace. "—is your birthday. I know," Robin said sheepishly. "And this is your present. I know it's not much of an excuse and I didn't want to let you know because you might think it stupid but… I was asking Chrom for advice. On what to get you and how to give it to you and everything and it was _supposed _to be this elaborate setup but well, I'm sorry." Robin swiped his thumb under her eye, catching a stray tear as he smiled softly.

"Robin, I…" The necklace was shaped like a teardrop, a perfect red flower encased in the middle of its translucent body. It hung on a delicate silver chain and Sumia thought it was perfect. "It's a tulip. It… it means perfect –or true— love. I thought it was apt. Do you like it?" Robin asked a tad nervously as Sumia continued to gawk at the necklace.

"Of course I love it. And I love _you_. Thank you so much." Robin released the breath he had been holding, walking behind Sumia to fasten the necklace before pressing a kiss to her neck. "Beautiful." Sumia smiled, happy tears gathering in her eyes. The sense of warmth filling her being had never been stronger, except for when he had first proposed to her. She turned, stepping closer before kissing her husband. He returned the kiss, resting his hands on her hips before they broke apart, unable to stop smiling.

"Was this why you had been reading so many books about flowers?" Sumia asked curiously, absentmindedly touching the new physical manifestation of her husband's love for her. Robin grinned, turning Sumia around to face the entrance of their tent. "Perhaps. And they should be here in three, two, one—"

"_Happy birthday, _moth— _ah_!" Cynthia and Morgan yelped, tripping over the pile of books at the entrance as their parents hurried to catch them.

"Oh, pegasus dung! The cake's ruined!"

"It's fine, Cynth! I'm sure father can fix it, can't you father? Or perhaps we could ask Uncle Gaius for a spare cake…"

Robin snorted, shaking his head.

"At least we know who they take after."

* * *

**Lovebirds is apparently the name for Sumia's pegasus (I think). I figured Robin would be the sort of little shit who'd put in all the effort into something to the extent that he'd neglect the someone he's doing the something for, if that makes sense. It's a dorky kind of cute I guess. I hope you liked itttt. ^-^**

**To Stray Lionheart, there's been a request for female!Robin x Inigo but I'll definitely try to expand to more avatar Robin getting with the kids. That sounds really bad but you get it. **

**To my cutie guest reviewer, you're so welcome^^ I'm glad you liked it!**

**Next will be a cute family short with our genius tactician, a sexay dancer, our resident womanizer and Morgan. Morgan gives me many mommy feels he's so adorbs. **

**Reviews are appreciated as always hee. Hinthint.**

**-star**


End file.
